Spirits Return
by SaraBlack
Summary: The sequal to Spirited Away-Chihiro has lost her memories of the spirit world. Can she regain them in time to save Haku? P.S. the more reviews i get the faster i write!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hey there! *Waves like a psychotic maniac* I'm Sara Black! This is my first fanfic here so be nice. I'll accept reviews with light criticism, ideas, and any comments you'd like to add but I will not accept flames. If you don't like it then don't read it and that'll be that. Now with that said on with the story!  
  
Angelgirl: I'll be here supervising SB's fic so I expect only nice things 'cause if I see any flames you will FEEL MY WRATH!!! Ahem.yes now anyway let's get this started.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope don't own it. Wish I did, and it is a real blow to my pride to admit that I don't but hey stuff happens *shrugs* I do however own Mizuhime who is Chihiro's best friend in my story.  
  
Spirits Return  
  
Sequel to Spirited Away  
  
Years had past since Chihiro had left the spirit world. She left Yubaba's bathhouse behind with only one regret: that Haku could not come with her. Now it was her fifteenth birthday and she couldn't remember a thing.  
  
She had survived elementary school without much trouble, made a few friends including her very best friend Mizuhime, gone out with a few boys but strangely none of them seemed right. In the back of her mind Chihiro always knew that there was only one person that she could truly love. But, for some reason she couldn't seem to remember whom. The very thought had been nagging her when she walked to school that day with Mizu.  
  
"HELLO? Earth to Chihiro! You in there?"  
  
"Huh?" She responded snapping out of her revere. "Oh, I'm sorry Mizu, what did you say?"  
  
Sighing her friend shook her head, waves of curly black tresses swishing about her shoulders. "What is with you today? You keep spacing out." She gazed at her with wide, pleading violet eyes.  
  
Chihiro wasn't really sure about that herself. She wanted to give her an answer, she really did, but she couldn't find words to put to her feelings.  
  
"It's nothing, really." She assured her friend. "Now, what were you saying?"  
  
Mizu wasn't convinced but she shrugged her shoulders figuring her friend would tell her sooner or later. Preferably sooner but she couldn't help that. So the answer was accepted, and her normal cheery attitude returned.  
  
"I was going to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"  
  
"Oh!" She exclaimed hugging her friend, "thank you!"  
  
"Sure," she said releasing her. "And," she started with a mischievous grin.  
  
"And?" Chihiro inquired.  
  
"Nope not yet, you have to wait till after classes!" Mizu yelled running off.  
  
"Hey! You get back here!" They both laughed, running in together, and were still laughing when the teacher made them stand in the hall for being late.  
  
Sitting on Chihiro's bed the girls giggled about they're day at school.  
  
"Did you see that boy Mike?" Mizu said between laughs.  
  
"The one from America? On the soccer field?"  
  
"He totally fell on his butt!"  
  
"I know it! It was hilarious!" Laughed Chihiro.  
  
"But anyway, here's your present you've been waiting all day for!" Mizu said slyly.  
  
"Thanks!" said Chihiro smiling brightly.  
  
Chihiro accepted the present and tore off the rapping paper eagerly. Inside the wrapping paper she found a silver box. Chihiro took off the lid of the box and found a long white dragon with greenish blue hair. The face of the dragon looked like a wolf. Chihiro looked into the eyes of the dragon and suddenly got a vision. The vision was of a handsome boy with brilliant but familiar green eyes. Chihiro gasped.  
  
"What's wrong Chihiro?" Mizu asked with a concerned look on her face.  
  
Chihiro looked up. "Nothing"  
  
Mizu stared at her sadly. Chihiro decided to sound like she wasn't so baffled.  
  
"It's just that", Chihiro paused, "I love it, it's so beautiful!"  
  
Mizu smiled happily.  
  
"I knew you'd love it Chihiro!" Mizu hugs Chihiro.  
  
"Now lets go down stairs to see what your parents got you for your birthday!" said Mizu with a big smile.  
  
"Okay!" Chihiro yelled happily, and with that said and done, Chihiro and Mizu raced down stairs to the family room.  
  
"Where's the fire?" Chihiro's dad said laughing.  
  
Chihiro's mother grinned, "So I'm guessing you want presents huh?" Said Chihiro's mom with a smile.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Yelled Chihiro with glee.  
  
"Well here you go sweetie!"  
  
Chihiro's mother handed Chihiro her present. It was a tiny box rapped in silver paper. Chihiro opened it slowly, and then inside the little box she found a beautiful purple beaded hair tie. Chihiro gasped.  
  
'This is getting weird' she thought slowly to herself.  
  
What does this mean? Why is Chihiro suddenly seeing these familiar objects? Tune in in the next three days to see the second chapter of "Spirits Return"! 


	2. second chapter

S.B. Hi everyone sorry it took me so long to write the next chapter! I really hope you guys like my story so far! Enjoy ^^  
  
*Now we all know what happened when she was ten in the spirit world but things have turned the other way. Why you ask? It was because of Haku, the handsome and mysterious boy that had helped Chihiro return to the human world. What had happened was that Chihiro had had her memory taken away from her by Haku. Why? Because he did not want her to return to the spirit world for him. So as a result his memory of Chihiro was also deleted.  
  
Chihiro had a great birthday, and the best part was that Mizu, her best friend, was staying over night. Late that night Chihiro lay awake and wary next to the snoring and obviously fast asleep Mizu. She kept thinking about the two presents that she had received and why they were so familiar to her. Chihiro kept thinking about the two presents that she had received and why they were so familiar to her. She fell asleep tiredly to the thought.  
  
The next morning Chihiro had woken up in a cold sweat. She had had the most peculiar dream. In the dream there was a boy, a boy that looked so familiar that she could not stand it. But the reason why she had woken up in the cold sweat was the fact that the boy was calling for help. And the person that he was calling for was Chihiro. Chihiro shivered slightly. She didn't like the feeling that she had had in the dream. It gave her a bad headache and the feeling that something challenging was coming besides the end of year exams.  
  
Chihiro silently ate breakfast, packed her bag, and walked out the door. She didn't even look at anybody or talked that whole day. The reason was that she was still thinking about her two birthday presents and how familiar they looked. She was thinking about it so often that she had gotten a migraine.  
  
Chihiro groaned as she rubbed her head and then suddenly someone tapped her on the shoulder. Chihiro jumps in fright.  
  
"WHAT?!" yelped Chihiro.  
  
"Calm down Chihiro, it's me!" laughed Mizu.  
  
"Don't scare me like that!" sighed Chihiro in relief.  
  
"What's wrong?" questioned Mizu.  
  
"What do you mean?" Chihiro said in surprise.  
  
"Well you have clearly had something on your mind all day! I mean, you didn't even notice when Li Showron, your crush supposedly, asked you if you could help him in math. And during lunch, you picked up a lemon instead of your usual orange, and you paid for a lunch that mainly consisted of veggies rather than a peanut butter and banana sandwich! So, what's up?"  
  
Chihiro smiled to herself weakly. Mizu would know if there was something bothering her, she always knows.  
  
"It's just that, you know the two presents that I got for my birthday?" asked Chihiro.  
  
"Yeah, what about them?" said Mizu uncertainly.  
  
"They remind me of the spirit world." Said Chihiro slowly.  
  
"But I asked you about it several times and you couldn't remember." Said Mizu shocked.  
  
"I remember the spirit world now but I can't remember the one thing that made me want to go back so badly. It's like someone tried to take away my memory. I'm so confused." Cried Chihiro desperately.  
  
Mizu patted Chihiro's shoulder.  
  
"I've got an idea. Since school is almost over, do you want to return there over the summer with me?" asked Mizu.  
  
"Yeah, of course, but what do you mean 'with me'?" Chihiro asked warily.  
  
"Well you don't really think that I'm going to let you have a great adventure like that and not even let me come, did you?!" Mizu asked with a smile.  
  
"No of course not!" smiled Chihiro.  
  
Well, both Chihiro and Mizu waited anxiously for the summer to arrive. They both got through their last lessons and finally their exams.  
  
Chihiro and Mizuhimu had just finished their last exam.  
  
"So are you ready?" asked Mizuhimu.  
  
Chihiro didn't need to ask Mizuhimu what she was talking about she knew.  
  
"I guess." Said Chihiro in a voice very unlike her own.  
  
Mizuhimu smiled as she patted Chihiro's back.  
  
"I'm sure everything will be alright, I mean you're friends with the people there. I'm sure they will remember you and welcome you with open arms!" said Mizuhimu with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. There's nothing to be scared of!"  
  
And with that said, Mizuhimu and Chihiro started packing. They packed extra clothes, brushes, personal accessories, a little food, shoes, sandals, and their dairies.  
  
"Ready Mizu?" asked Chihiro.  
  
"Does this make me look fat?" asked Mizuhimu picking at her sweater.  
  
"Mizu!" yelped Chihiro.  
  
"I was just kidding!" laughed Mizuhimu.  
  
Both Mizuhimu and Chihiro mounted their bikes and rode down the hill till they reached the off road path surrounded by shrines.  
  
"Come on." Said Chihiro anxiously.  
  
They biked up the hill till they came to a long, dark, tunnel. They stopped in front of the two-sided shrine. They looked at each other.  
  
"We're here." Said Chihiro quietly.  
  
"Let's go then." Said Mizuhimu.  
  
And together, hand in hand, they walked into the tunnel.  
  
S.B.- Sorry it took me so long to write this but I think it turned out pretty good. The next chapter will hopefully be down by the end of this week. Thanks for reading! 


	3. third storie

*Foreword- S.B. Hi everyone! Sorry it took me so long to write this. I was in Massachusetts for a family reunion. It was okay but I missed hanging out with Angelgirl and not being able to play soccer. But I spent a lot of time on this so I hope you like it! Ja ne!^ ^  
  
Mizu and Chihiro emerged out of the tunnel to be bathed in a multi- colored light. Both took in a large intake of breathe in awe, wonder, and amazement. Chihiro smiled softly to herself, soaking in her surroundings and looking about in the most familiar place.  
  
"It's exactly the same," she thought to herself.  
  
Chihiro turned to face Mizu with a smile. But instead of facing another smile, she was facing a scared and anxious expression. Chihiro raised her eyebrows in surprise.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Chihiro with a worried expression on her face.  
  
Mizu stared Chihiro in the eyes.  
  
"I believe you now." Mizu said huskily.  
  
Chihiro narrowed her eyebrows warily.  
  
"What do you mean?" questioned Chihiro.  
  
"I know now that this isn't make believe. I know now that you weren't lying." And with that mizu looked away from chihiro's astonished face. Mizu rubbed a tear from her cheek and sighed deeply.  
  
"But. but I thought you had always believed me?!" said chihiro slowly and quietly.  
  
"I did, but you have to admit some things you said were pretty far- fetched." Said mizu quietly with a small smile. "But don't worry, I'm here for you. I believe you and everything you've ever said."  
  
Mizu laid a hand on Chihiro's shoulder. Chihiro looked at Mizu with her face wet with tears.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
And they hugged.  
  
"Let's get moving." Said chihiro shakily, whipping her tears away.  
  
Mizu clasped chihiro's hand with her own. Chihiro looked up with a teary smile. And together the skipped out of the station. But as soon as they got outside there was a clap of thunder and it started raining really hard.  
  
"That's great!" exclaimed Mizu sarcastically.  
  
And with that she sat down on a bench grumpily.  
  
"Hey, it's okay; it's getting late anyway. We should set up camp, plus they probably already lit the lamps. We should arrive there during the day so that we can make arrangements before it's dark." Explained Chihiro with an awkward smile that she was hoping was a friendly one.  
  
They started to set up camp.  
  
Both Chihiro and Mizu were in their sleeping bags and asleep. But one of the two was turning and moaning in her bed. Chihiro was having another dream about the boy.  
  
The boy was closer now and more visible. His voice was quavering but when he had become more visible during the dream, instead of a pleading voice asking for help, it was a harsh, mad voice telling her to go away or else. Chihiro was terrified but anxious at the same time; anxious to see the face of that boy.  
  
"HeeeeellllllpppppppGO AWAY" the voice kept battling itself.  
  
Chihiro was inches from the boy when.  
  
"CHIHIRO!!! WAKE UP! ARE YOU OKAY?" cried a worried Mizu, and her voice had also shuddered the dream and left Chihiro confused and laying in a cold sweat. 


End file.
